Willing, but Unable
by Gir's Monkey
Summary: A terrible incident leads the turtles to new adventures. NO TCEST. Wow, do I suck at summaries
1. Ill

_I don't own TMNT! But I love those guys :)_

_Second Fic._

**Unwilling and, Unable**

Protesters, on the outside buildings of Manhattan. What were they protesting? Who knows. It might be anything, minimum wage, rights, etc. But they were protesting, and the people of NYC were doing it violently.  
They ran over eachother, shouting words that'd fade over the shouting and yelling of others, thousands of people, hurting eachother, and this was not easy to watch, so rowdy, so _angry._

"Can we do _anything_, Leo?" Mikey asked, his face going pale from watching the constant horror below on the streets. Police had even gotten into it, mindlessly beating innocent people.  
Leo had lowered his face, his gaze at his feet instead of the thousands below. "N-no, we _can't_," he whispered. "I hate being so friggin' helpless!" Raph shouted, wanting the statement not to be answered.  
"We have to do something," Don said, no longer leaning on the post of the building.

"I feel the same way bro, it's just that, we can't. And what would we do if we got down there? There are too many of them, these people are innocent. We can't hurt them, nor can we make them go back to their homes," Leo says.  
Raph sighed. They couldn't do anything. They could do something, but they'd be on national television, and the people were too busy trampling over eachother and... so helpless.

After hours of watching, the turtles had decided to return home. It was halfway impossible to make it to the manhole unseen, but somehow, they managed it. The sewers were more peaceful, the sound of dripping water and the shallow current moving slowly.  
But when you reached a near manhole, the cries and shouts of the people were loudly heard, but ignored, as helpless as the turtles were.  
The lair was quiet; the news reporting nothing but the violence of the protests of the people of Manhattan. What did they stand for? Anti-War, was the best guess of the news reporters.

The three turtles and their rat father sat on the couch, watching the television reports. Leo had retired to the dojo, unable to bear watching such a thing. A vibration rocked the table, as Don, who was closest, picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" A silent mumble came onto the phone. "Alright April, arrive safe please, wait is Casey coming with his sister?" It took a moment for Don to say anything else. "Alright, come safely Ape."  
"What was that about?" Raph asked. Don took a deep breath.

"April said people were breaking into her shop. She said both her windows were broken, and in this hot weather, she can't even sleep. She, Case, and Nic are coming over in a few minutes."  
"We should help them come safely," Splinter mentioned. "April said she was already three-quaters of the way here," Don answered.

Raph had silently stalked toward the dojo, his punching bag waiting for him, as he suddenly used the punching bag as his only therapy. Donatello could never understand his brother. If they were humans, he would've got Raphael a real therapist. But they weren't.  
Leonardo had always been practicing until he was sore, then getting six hours of rest before starting again. Raphael and Leonardo had practiced on opposite side of the dojo; never risking about to have a fight.  
And they would fight. Especially about the protests.

Michelangelo had yawned, glancing at the clock. "I'm gonna hit the sack Don, Sensei. Night," he mumbled.  
"Goodnight my son." Donatello had streched, a few bones crackling in the process. "I am as well, sensei. Goodnight." Splinter nodded as his two youngest had skipped their staircase, jumping onto the ledge and disappearing into their rooms.

Leonardo and Raphael had come out of the dojo. "What time is it?" Raphael asked. "About three am, my son. Maybe you two should join your brothers in rest." "No sensei, i'll stay up to be here with April, Casey, and Nic," Leo says.  
"Alright my son. I will stay up with you, Raphael, bed." Raph nodded. "I'd argue but I am tired. 'Ight sensei." "Goodnight, my son."

Just then, the lair doors opened, and peering in, was April. "Hey guys," she said as she walks in with Casey, holding up a very tired Nicole. "She fell asleep," he whispered. Casey settled his little sister onto the shortest couch, Nicole was not very tall to start with anyway.  
"Will you be alright sleeping in here?" Splinter asked. "No, we'll be fine."  
"Alright, goodnight, Mrs. O'Neill and Mr. Jones." With that said, the old rat had walked into his room. "Will you guys be alright? Any extra blankets or something?" Leo whispered. April shook her head. "We're fine Leo. We brought everything, we'll be fine."  
Leonardo nodded.

Leo had peered into his room. He paused as he sat on his futon bed, in his lotus postion. He blew out his candlelight, that his younger brother Raphael would always pick on him about, telling him that unfortunate for Leo, the eighteenth century was a few hundred years ago and that he missed the deadline. Leo had coughed a bit, spit forming in his mouth. He swallowed hard, before feeling another cough, gently silencing it, and falling into his futon.

It was late morning, ten o'clock. Everyone had woken that morning, Mikey already on his Wii, cursing at it when he'd screw up.  
"Mikey, if you break that Wii again then i'm not going to fix it," Don warned. "Chillax, bro, i'm not gon-" just then, Don put his palm on his face. Mikey accidentally flung his remote at the television.  
"Shell-for-brains," Raph says. "Opps," Mikey says.  
"Too bad i'm not fixing it," Don says with a laugh. "Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asks. "Leo is probably fine, he wakes up earlier than any of us. Maybe he needed a day to sleep in," Don answered.

Just in the end of Don's sentence, April, Casey, and Nicole had packed up from their overnight stay. It had said on the news the protesters cut down a bit. "Thanks guys," Nicole says.  
"I'm sure we'll be safer tonight. I have an idea; Casey, for once you buy me a decent working alarm system," April mentioned. "Fine, we'll stop at the goods store or somethin'."  
"No, not the _goods store_. We'll stop at Lowes or Home Depot or something!" April snapped. "Uh, can we go now?" Nicole mentions. April nodds as she exits the lair, followed by Casey. "Wish me luck," Nicole whispers before following them out.

* * *

Leo had woken up an hour later. His face was sweaty, his body damp. He felt a stiffness in his arms and legs, and a small pain on his plastron. He put his hand on his forehead as he felt a full-force cough leave his mouth. His forehead felt unusually warm; not warm, hot.  
He prayed he wasn't sick. He can't be, last time he was sick was when he was but a toddler, and he only rested for about ten minutes until getting up and running around with his brothers again.

"Leo?" Raph asked as he opened his eldest brothers door. "Go Raph," Leo said, his voice scratchy and irratated.

"You alright bro? Ya don't sound so well," Raph said, peering over Leo's covers. "I-I feel fine, Raph."

"Your not Leo, your pale. Don should-"

"No!" Leo yelled, trying to ignore his sickness. "Leo, c'mon, everyone gets sick. Donnie! Come here!" He yelled, Leo's door wide open.

"What is it Raph?" Don asks as he comes in. "Leo don' look so well. Maybe ya should check him over or somethin'." Don had looked over Leo, feeling his forehead. "He might have a fever," Don whispered to himself.

Leo thought everyone had sounded so loud in his ears, he felt like they were screaming in his ear. He had a burning sensation in his throat, a couch had come up as Leonardo tried to sit up. "Leo, lay down, please." Leonardo ignored his brothers words and countinued to stand, until his coughing worsened, and then silencing as he laid down under Donatello's and Raphael's grip.  
"Leo, please don't be stubborn about this, just get some rest," Don pleaded. Leo's coughing had stopped, but he breathed heavily.

"You might have _walking pneumonia_," Don says. "Leo, do you have a tightness in your chest, chest pain?"

"A little," Leo admitted, his breaths overwhelming him a bit. Don had reached his hand over to Leo's pulse, which had been increased.

"Headache..." Leo mumbled. "What's wrong with him Donnie?" Raph asked curiously. "He might have walking pneumonia, and has nothing but positive signs, and if he doesn't go untreated then he might get high blood pressure, fatigue, and a slight loss of appetite," Don said worriedly.

"Thanks for summing dat up," Raph says sarcastically. "I'll go get some antibiotics, you stay here and make sure he _doesn't_ get up," Don orders.

"What's goin' on? Is Leo okay? Raphie!" Mikey yells as his face is at the side. "Just gotta fever," Raph mumbled, holding a slightly struggling weak Leonardo to his futon.

_'Just a fever,' he thought._

* * *

OooooOoOoO. Chapter Uno! It's getting hot in here! :)


	2. The Start of it All

"Don, I don't need _constant_ care," Leo protested, being put down on the couch by Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Leo, if you get up and walk around, you'll cough out a lung."

"Donnie-" Leo was interrupted by a ringing Shellcell. "Hello?"

"Don, I need you down here, quickly. By the pier, track me or whateva," Raph whispered. Raph had gone earlier that night, it was his patrolnight and he usually liked to patrol near the piers and docks that had a view of Jersey.  
It was a peaceful type of state, but usually, some gang violence would show up around that area, specifically on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Nobody knew why on those particular days, but Raphs patrolnights were usually on those certain days of the weeks.

"Raph, whats going on?" Don asked. "Get ova here Donnie!" Raph yelled into the shellcell, hanging it up with the click of a button.

Donnie draped a slim blanket over Leo, ignoring his eldest brothers glare. "We gotta go Leo, call if ya have trouble," Don says before running out of the lair.

It was now just Leonardo. Alone. Master Splinter had went to go help the Daimyo track down Draco/Ultimate Ninja from spreading further terror across the universe - after their encounter of being seperated to different dimensions until Leonardo and Usagi had brought them back together. Master Splinter said it was something he had to do alone, and he would be accompanied by highly-experience samurai who would help fight them off.

It crossed their minds once in a while if Splinter wouldn't come back - Draco/UN had more power. But the Daimyo had the warstaff, which would improbably give them a little more of an advantage. There was no underestimating the warstaff. Leo laid on the couch - he was reading a cheap biography of Edgar Allen Poe that Don bought him, and he was grateful for it, reading it every chance he got. And being sick, you get alot of chances.  
Minutes turned into hours. Leo became skeptical on the first hour where his brothers were. He was sure they could take care of themselves-most of the time, maybe they ran into a few stubborn street thugs that would take a punch and get right back up.  
Second hour, Leo put down the book, sitting up on the bed.

Something was wrong. Stubborn Thugs or not, they ran into some type of trouble. Leo was wishing they were alright. He took a moment to silently pray, and then grabbed the Shellcell and clicked Donatello's number.  
Two rings. Three rings. Four, seven, ten, _twelve_. No answer. He pressed Michelangelo's number, to recieve no answer. His right ear rung. He pressed Raphael's number. It rung five times. Then, "Hello Turtle," A familiar voice came.

"Hun," Leo growled, holding back a cough. "Hello, Leonardo. How are you?" He asked sarcastically. "Where are my brothers!" Leo yelled weakly. "Don't be in a rush, turtle. Your brothers are unconscious, come to _Ninth Avenue in Broadway_. They'll be waiting for you there, turtle. But i'm not promising they'll be alive."  
Hun hung up. Nineth in Broadway was across town. And Leo was in no shape to fight. He hadn't practiced for a week. 'Maybe a few antibiotics will help,' he thought.

Leo fumbled through the medicine cabinet, pulling out a thick canister of antibiotics and aspirin. He gulped them so quick he didn't have any time to swallow. He coughed as he ran to the Battleshell.

His brothers were in trouble. He was in no shape to fight. The chances of winning this would be a longshot, but his brothers needed him, and he would faithfully and honorably die trying to save them. But he wasn't going to die, and he was going to bring them all out, alive.  
He promised himself that. He shook as he started the Battleshell. It was so - empty. Quiet.

About a half hour later, he pulled up at ninth and Broadway. It was a more quiet area, a lightpost lightbulb flickered until it gave way, leaving the street darkened and silenced.  
Leo scurried out of the Battleshell, parking it a few blocks away from the building he suspected, which was obviously the building, it had a giant Foot symbol on it.

He coughed silently as he ran, the aspirin wasn't working, he had a giant headache.

He creaked he doors open silently, pulling out both of his katana. He stepped into the room.

Raph woke from consciousness first, his brothers laying unconscious beside him. He felt warm blood drip down his legs, a small gash in his thigh. His bicep was cut opened, dried blood surfaced on it.  
Raphael observed Donatello first, his brother had nasty bruises from nearly being crushed to death by bricks. The bruises were black and blue, and a giant cut lay on his arm, close to his artery but missing it by inches. Raphael was thankful for that.  
Then it was Michelangelo. Mikey fought his best, coming with the least on them. He had a small metal star sticking out of his shell, but it wasn't in deep, the slightest movement could've brought it out.  
Mikey had a few bruises on his legs, and maybe a dislocated shoulder.

"Raphie?" Don asked, startling Raphael. "You alright bro?" Raph asked. "Yeah, just alright. I'm worried about Leo, Raph. He probably has no idea and can't fight all of the shoulders, espcially with his illness."  
Hope was slim, but there was still hope. Leonardo would do anything - anything for them.

Mikey mumbled as he flung his head up, the metal star falling from his shell. "You alright bro?" Raphael asked. Mikey nodded, "Fine, but these bronze shackles totally don't clash with my bandana."  
"Mikey, I would slap you if-"  
"Raph, we need to keep our cool alright?" Don says. The metal cell they were put it was extremely cramped, they were shackled by their arms and legs to the wall. The shackled were tight, but it didn't cut off their circulation.  
Don had noticed a opening in the wall, which was covered up by a thick chunk of wood covering every inch. Maybe that'd be useful for escape. But the cellroom was covered with heavy cinder blocks with sharp edges, that'd cut deep into the skin with a single touch.

About an hour later, of reasoning and short-term arguments of escaping, a loud noise came from outside the cell. Yelling.

A noise came from the cell next to theirs, the wooded opening on the wall Donatello saw opened made a fidgeting noise. It cracked open, and then struggedly opened all the way. A thick glass window had been behind the wood.  
Donatello and Raphael left a sleeping Michelangelo on the warmest side of the room, which was in the corner. It was the best decision for what they saw next.

_Leo._

Leonardo was being pushed into a room, bloodied and miserable. He coughed and coughed again, trying to regain breath. His green skin had went much lighter, he was getting worse.  
"Leo!" Raph yelled. Leo was thrown into a corner, as a foot soldier came in with sticks - not just any sticks, similar to Donatello's bo staff, but much smaller and much thicker, almost as thick as a baseball bat.

They were not prepared for what went on next. The foot soldiers nodded as the sticks were passed out, as they beat Leonardo on every corner of his body. He laid on the floor, defenseless.  
"No-No-_LEO_!" Raph yelled. "LEO!" Don yelled, banging at the thick window. Leo had run out of breath - not fully, but his breaths were scarce.

They Foot soldiers mindlessly beat him, until they were stopped by the movement of the hand gesturing for them to stop. "The master says no more than that. He'll get whats coming to him tomorrow."  
The soldiers nodded as they left.

Raph countinued trying to beat the window. It was useless.

An Elite Guard came in, his weapon at hand. "Your _deal_ is done Turtle. You get to spend the night with your brothers."

"Thank - you," Leo breathed.

Leo was thrown into the cell, next to his brothers. Blood had poured from his body onto the floor.

"Leo, you let them beat you so you can see us?" Don gasped. Leo nodded. "No, Leo, don't ever let them do that again, please bro," Raph pleaded.

Don and Raph clung to Leonardo tight. "Leo, you bonehead," Don whispered into his eldest brothers ear.

TBC


	3. Decide, You Have One Minute

**Heh, sorry for my bad English. If there is any, or any errors. Sorry, English is fluent for me and I still have a bit of trouble.**

* * *

The brothers slept almost soundly - all but one. Raph leaned his plastron against the wall, his eyes at his oldest brother who rested his head on his lap. Leo's dry blood surfaced on his arms and legs, his breathing soft.  
Mikey mumbled as he turned over on the cement. Raph wanted to wake him to let him see his bigger brother, but in the condition Leo was in, he also didn't want Mikey to see Leo at all.  
The door swung open, four Elite stepping in. They silently came to Raph's side, stepping on his hands and feet. Raph cringed in pain as he felt his ankle twisting and breaking, his wrist snapping.

"Watch it!" Raph yelled. The Elite lifted Leo as his eyes half opened, his face in horror.

"Leo - Hey!" Don yelled after being woken up by the noise. Raph tried to stand up as his broken ankle gave way making him fall clumsily back over.

"Raph are you alright? Let me ta-ake a look at that a-ankle," Don said shakily, his voice cracking in some areas. Don swallowed heavily as his throat was dry. Raph didn't object, he let his younger sibling 'look' at his ankle.  
After a few minutes, Don jerked his ankle to the side with a small crack. "Hey," Raph objected. "What did you do?" "It was just d-dislocated," Don said.

About twenty minutes of silence, Mikey woke up. He looked up. "Oh," he said. "What?" Raph snapped. Mikey sounded like he was expecting somebody else. Death maybe.  
"Nothing, I just don't want to be here. I'm worried about Leo, I bet he is looking for us out there now."

Don and Raph looked at eachother in worry. "L-Leo's here bro, he got caught lookin' for us," Raph says. Mikey's face went to shocked. He laid his head down on the cement floor again.

Leo was dragged into a white room, the one he was beaten in last night. His muscles wailed with pain as they tightly gripped his arm while dragging him to a thin, white and gray metal table. Leo moaned softly to himself.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for the worst. He brought his head up, and he spotted a window. The window had his worried brothers looking through it, their faces unexplainably in pain. Not from being hurt, from watching their older brother being beaten.  
He knew that was a weakness with his brothers. He knew that if one brother had died, then the entire team would be forever in an everlasting depression.

Seeing them made him stronger - but he worried if it made them weaker. Don was tightly hugging Mikey while Raph couldn't bare to watch, but Leo didn't think anything was happening. Yet.  
He inched his head to the side and saw two Elite, one with a sword, the other empty-handed, but he had wrapped his hands in a cloth. Leo suddenly knew why the one Elite wrapped his hands - he was going to beat him without a weapon, using just himself.  
Also the cloth was to make sure his hands wouldn't be covered in blood. He learned that from watching Mikey play one of his violent video games.

The Elites came beside him, weapon raised and fists in the air.

Raph thought he would get sick. He had sat out of the sight of the window, Don had covered Mikey's eyes. A sudden sound caught their attention. It wasn't Leo's yell. Leo had been silent the entire beating.  
Raph stood up and saw the Elite on the other side of the window, the Elite blocking the view of his brother. The Elite had cloth around his hands, and he put his bloodied hand on the window. It wasn't the Elite's blood - it was Leonardo's. He swiped it on the window, there was just so much, Raph felt dizzy. Mikey sat in the corner.

The Elite laughed. Raph thought they had taken it too far.

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his fists pounding as hard as they can on the window. Then, a crack. Raph saw this as a good thing. He continued pounding the window.  
The Elite guard called more Foot Soldiers in. Then - jackpot. Raph broke the window. Don had jumped up, Mikey already behind Raph.

The slipped through the window, and Raph started to unbound Leo from the table. There was too much blood, Raph had trouble seeing the ropes. He, Don, and Mikey lifted Leo up as Foot Soldiers ran in, blocking the doorways.

"It's hopeless," Raph breathed. Don had punched the Foot Soldier that came up first, knocking his jaw and sending him to the ground. Another came, as Mikey easily brought him off.  
Just then, a bunch of tranquilizers were shot, not missing. All of them got shot, even Leo, twice.

Raph woke in a dark room, no doors, no windows, just an empty black painted room.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Hello, Raphael," A voice said. "Who's you?" He asked angrily.

"Do you not know me Raphael? I am Oroku Saki, the Shredder." Raph felt the anger get unbelievably high, he wanted to rip each part of the Shredder's body off piece by piece.  
Raph didn't answer. One false move could cost him his brothers, or his life.

"You know why your here, do you Raphael?"

"_Hell no_," Raph responded angrily.

"Take a guess."

"No." Raph shook his head. "Alright, be so stubborn. As you see Raphael, I know your the weakest of your brothers. Not physically, emotionally."

"And what the hell does that have to do with Leo?" Raph asked, raising his tone.

"I plan to sell your brother, Leonardo, to a friend of mine in Japan. If so, the three of you are free. If not, you are tortured in front of him, slaving away in my camps 'til he breaks."

"You-You _bastard_," Raph whispered.

"And another thing," Saki mentioned.

"What," Raph spat angrily.

"You get to chose," Saki laughed.

"No," Raph whispered.

"If you don't, I'll _kill you_ and then bring in _Michelangelo_ to decide next," Saki laughed.

"Wheres my brothers!" Raph yelled.

Saki laughed harder and deeper, backing backwards into the shadows. A shuffling noise came, as he stepped forward. His hands held a weak Leo. "Here is one," he chuckled.  
Leo coughed, blood spilled from his mouth.

"Disgusting creature," Saki said, throwing him aside.

"No, Leo!" Raph yelled, running over to him, until Saki stepped in front of Leo blocking his path.

"Decide, you have, one minute," he barked.

"I choose - I-I," he said, uncertain.

He wanted all his brothers to live, and the slightest chance of survival. He wanted Leo to live, he wanted everybody to live.

"Twenty seconds."

Raph didn't know what to do. He swung his arms around. He noticed Saki, he had no armor, no guards. It was worth a try...

Raph swung his arm at Saki, taking him by surprise and actually pushing him back a bit. Saki had grabbed Raph by the arm and flung him onto the floor. Raph had held onto his grip on his arm and tried to front kick Saki.  
He was taken by surprise when Saki slipped from his grip and kicked him by his shell to the wall. Raph groaned from the attack, his plastron with a small crack.

"Bad decision, Raphael," Saki spat, lifting Leonardo.

"No Leo!" Raph yelled, practically beating himself up for it.

Saki did not listen. He lifted Leo and pulled a small knife from his belt. He held it to Leo's heart, a smirk on his face.

"Now, your brother shall die and you and your brothers will too," he said, a smile on his face.

_He plunged the knife into Leo's heart and all you could hear was the scream escaping from Raph's mouth._


	4. A Fade Light in Darkness

**I haven't been active much lately. My best friend Liv died, and it's been hard to cope w/ that. Again, I apologize for errors. Part Four**

**

* * *

**

**A Faded Light in Darkness**

Raphael fell to his knees. A shock of electricity buzzed up his spine, he whimpered a bit. Saki laughed as he lazily tossed a lifeless Leonardo at Raphael's knees. Raph took his brother's cold hand, massaging his hands.  
Oroku Saki's smile turned serious, as he held up his hand. He made a gesture with it, as two Elite appeared behind Raphael and gripped his arm tightly.

"False answer, turtle. I will decide for you then," Saki sneered. He put his hand on his chin and looked down at Leo.

"Take the body to his other brothers. Leave 'it' there for a few days. I am sure it will break them, and one more thing: _burn_ it after."

"Yes Master Saki," the Elite responded, bowing to their master. Two came forward and grabbed Leo by his plastron, taking him out of the room.

"As for you," Saki said, pointing his finger at Raphael. "You shall see what is in store _tomorrow_." Raph cursed under his breath, which had sounded much lower than a whisper.  
His brother was dead. His older brother; Had been killed like an insect, a disgusting, worthless, _insect_. He felt horrible feeling like it was his fault, like somebody added the Empire State Building to his heavy burden. Raph felt two hands drag him to where his cell was with his brothers, who would be sobbing day and night about Leo's passing. The door was pushed open, Don and Mike sitting next to eachother in the corner. Raph was surprised to see they hadn't brought Leo to them yet; but what was harder was that HE had to tell them.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled, running like an olympic athlete over to his older brother. Raph didn't care about the annoying nickname Mikey had called them, he didn't want to say anything.

"What'd they do bro?" Mike asked.

"K-_Kill_," he stuttered. Mikey looked at Don, as Don for the first time in his life wasn't afraid to touch Raph. Don cradled his older brother's head in his arms.

"What?" Mikey asked. "Killed - _killed, Leo_," he said slowly. Just as that was said, silence. Then the cell door swung open, two Elite dragging in their oldest brother.

"No!" Don yelled, his voice cracking. Leo was brought over to them, they carelessly threw Leo on his head.

"Hey," Mikey said. "Show some _respect_."

"We have no respect for you, turtle," the Elite spat. With that being said, the two Elite left, but before they shut the door an Elite stuck his head in. "This is just the beginning," he said with a laugh.  
Don and Raph sat up, Don sticking his hand on Leo's neck for a pulse.

"He-He's still _alive_," he said, almost a whisper. "Raph, we need to put pressure were he was stabbed, make sure his airway is clear now!"

"On it," Raph said, ignoring his tiredness.

"What do you plan to do next, Master Shredder?" the Elite guard asked.

"Ready **room thirteen**," he demanded.

"Room thirteen Master?"

"Yes, and ready it to it's full potential for tomorrow."

"Yes Master," he said with a bow, leaving the room to Room Thirteen.

**Goodie, it's up! It is a bit of a shortie, i'm on my school laptop and I don't feel like typing much on this slow thing. OoOo, What is ROOM THIRTEEN? You'll see next week :)**


	5. The Start

**Thank you for Reviews!**  
*** Who am I. Well. I'm just me - And thank you for your support :)**  
***Mofanerina *AangandKatarfan *TurtleChic**

**It is loved!**

**

* * *

**

Raph woke around two am, he felt two rough hands on his shoulders. He moaned as he was dragged out, no energy to speak or scream. But he felt good knowing that Leo had a good chance of surviving, it turns out that Shredder had missed his heart by inches. Don had got Leo to breath, but not normally. His breaths were slow and not as frequent as they should be.

He saw a blinding light and he felt the strong grip on his shoulder lighten, as he was dropped to the floor. He opened one eye, trying to adjust to the light.

"Who - what?" he asked gently.

"You didn't think I'd keep you in the room with your two brothers, would I?" He recognized the voice. Saki again. He was about to correct him to three brothers, but he knew that if he mentioned Leo had a fighting chance of survival that Saki would probably make Leo go through another living hell again.

Saki chuckled a bit, as he noticed Raphael try to stand, but he just fell to his knees once again.

"You are weak, aren't you?" Saki spat.

"I'm NOT weak," Raphael said, slumping and shifting his weight on his dominant right leg.

Saki had laughed once again, shaking his head. "It would seem, if your not broken yet. But don't worry young turtle, soon enough. I had once tried to convince your older, now dead, brother to join me, remeber?"

"How could I fucking _forget_?" Raph said, almost a yell.

"Well, as you know, he refused. But he possibly would've _taken_ the position, if your brothers and rodent master hadn't told him about our _true_ forces."

"What the hell does-"

"Do not interrupt me turtle," he spat. "As I was saying. I had needed your brother. You are much to hot-headed, too much show to follow a simple order."

"He-"

"Do NOT interrupt me turtle!" he yelled again. "I have much too many scientists. Ones who are probably smart than your brother."

Raph opened his mouth to speak, when Saki shot him a deathly glare. "As for your youngest brother, he is a _cretin_."

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say about MY family!" Raph shouted.

"Your brothers and you had tried to kill me and thought me dead too much. Your brother Leonardo had solidly cleaned my armor-head off with my own sword."  
He paused.

"And now I am fully in charge of your fate. Take him to Room Thirteen." He snapped his fingers and was pulled out of the room.

"Don?" Mikey asked. "Where's Raph Donnie?"

"I-I dunno Mikey," Don said worriedly, frantically looking around the small cell for him. "Raph!" he called. Leo had turned over a bit in his sleep. Don went to Leo, his face wet with tears.

"Leo?" he asked, feeling his brother's neck for a pulse. It was there, but it was easy-moving and steady. Leo didn't answer, but a faint grin appeared on his face by the cloudy sight and sound of his brother.  
Leo had looked terrible, his hand was split opened deep and bruises and deep scars cut into his arm legs and dried blood outlined his plastron, not to mention the worst: a stab wound close to his heart.

"How are we gonna get out of this Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know Mike," he said. Assurely Master Splinter would notice they weren't home when he came back, and maybe ask the Daimyo for help? He didn't know, he just knew Master Splinter would come. He lost track of the date; maybe in about a week?

"Splinter would save us right? Maybe-"

"I said_ I don't know Mikey_!" Don yelled, immediatly regretting it.

"Sorry," Don whispered.

Leo's lips were moving, he struggled to talk. "H-hope," Leo whispered. His throat was completely dried.

"We know Leo, and we are gonna get out soon, promise," Mikey said.

Leo remebered when he originally went after his brothers, how he made the exact promise to get them out of this prison. This hellhole. Leo had put his hand on Don's wet face, he also had noticed the bruises and blood on his arm. He didn't care, it was his brother.

He would get them out by the time Splinter returned.

Raph was dragged into a dimmer-lighted room. It was a wide space, a cube sized room with gray-painted walls. It had a dissection table on the side, along with a table of tools. On the other side it had a bunch of weapons that even Splinter probably couldn't name.  
Dr. Chaplin had walked in, with Baxter Stockman along with his robot body (I forget what you call it.)

"So, what do you want us to apply to the test patient?" Dr Chaplin asked enthusiastically.

"Level _Ten_," Saki said emotionlessly.

"Level ten you mean th-"

"Yes, now get to work Chaplin," he spat.

"And Stockman!" Baxter added.

Saki sneered as he passed Baxter and shut the Room Thirteen door shut. There was a long moment of silence. Hun walked in after, picking up Raphael and strapping to the dissection table.

"So, Chaplin, what are we doing with the test subject? Dissection, I suggest. It would be the best course of-"

Baxter was cut off by Hun. "We are doing a Level Ten, not a dissection, Stockman."

"Very well."

"What the hell is a Level Ten?" Raph asked.

"Level Ten is wheras we test the reactions your mutated DNA has on the drugs we are about to give you. You'll see the rest later," Chaplin said.

"No, you ain't druggin' me!" Raph yelled.

"Shut up, filthy mutant!" Baxter yelled.

"No, get the fucking needle away from me!"

"Hun, he's struggling. Make him still," Baxter demanded.

"Already on it," Hun said, a big smile on his face. He punched Raph hard on his cheek, he felt his jaw break as the dissection table that was bolted to the ground almost flip backward.

Chaplin quickly shoved the first needle into Raphael's skin, so far in that thick red blood spilled down his arm.

"Ow! What the-"

"The effects will be temporary mental problems, such as anti-social, dementia, attention disorder, and slight amnesia, will last atleast two weeks. Write it down." Baxter interrupted, talking to Chaplin and ignoring the struggling turtle.

"No!" Raph yelled, struggling in the straps.

**One Week Later**

Raph hadn't eaten or slept in the whole week. He was beaten inbetween each drug test, and hadn't seen a slight glimpse of his brothers. He woke up in Room Thirteen, his prison room for an entire week.  
He felt himself being lifted into a bright hallway, into a damp cold room where he was carelessly thrown on the cement floor.

He couldn't hear anything, his cloudy vision showed his two brothers.

"Don?" he asked. "Mike-Mikey?"

Don had nodded, he was observing what was done to his brother. "Raph, what did they do?" he asked loudly. Raph couldn't hear him, and he just gave up by resting his head on the cold cement floor.

"Donnie, what's wrong with him?"

"I...Mikey I think they...think they drugged him," Don said worriedly. He already noticed the deep needle marks on Raph's arm. Raph breathed slowly, gag coming up from his mouth.

"Sleep Raphie, it's alright now," Mikey lied. He knew it just was basically just the _beginning_. Mikey and Don let Raph's head rest comfortably on the floor.

Don switched over to Leo, who had been improving and was finally starting to communicate with them. Leo sat up on the wall. Don told him not to move, he still had his walking ammonia. It had gotten worse, Leo had coughed up blood all week.  
Leo had obviously wanted to help Raph very much. Don knew that Leo needed proper treatment or he would assurely die.

The room door had opened again. Leo bent down quickly and still pretending to be deceased; if they saw he was still alive they would kill him for sure.

A foot soldier walked in with a medium-sized plate of molded food.

"Here is your food, turtles. We'll be back in tomorrow." He dropped the plate of food on the floor, leaving the room. The food was a few old slices of ham, some cheese and a piece of bread with it.  
Don observed the food for irregular spices or poison; but saw nothing that would be harmful to eat.

"It's alright Mikey, they didn't poison it," Don said offering the always-hungry Michelangelo.

"Eat it slowly, we want this to last," Don added. Mikey offered a slice of ham to Raph, Raph accepting and eating it slowly.

"Here Leo, take a piece," Mikey offered.

"No," Leo said, turning away. The thought of food made him sick to his stomach.

"Leo, you'll _starve_ to death. With your illness you'll-"

"I know Donnie. I think Raph needs it more than I do."

Don sighed in defeat. Raph smiled to see his older brother recover, but not fully. He was getting worse with his illness, yet better with his stab wound. And he refused to eat. Raph ungreedily took a piece of the old ham and ate it slowly. The door suddenly swung open, Leo lay back in his position. Four foot soldiers walked in, grabbing Michelangelo.

"Mikey no!" Raph yelled.

"Mikey!" Don yelled, standing up and ran toward the thick metal door, pounding on it. Faint sobbing overwhelmed him, he fell over. They all knew what was bound to happen. Mikey was now, Don was later. They would assurely torture them all to death or near insanity.

"There ain't nothing we can do Donnie," Raph said sadly.

"We have to get out," Don whispered, then looking over at a silent Leonardo.

Michelangelo gulped. "W-what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"You'll see, turtle," the foot soldier said.

"No really," Mikey said, eager to know. Just then he was brought into a room, cube shaped with dark red walls.

"The Master has decided to have a bit of fun with your torture," the other Foot Soldier snickered.

"I don't like your guy's idea of fun," Mikey whispered. (NO RAPE!Good god)

Mikey was gone for about a day. The door creaked open, the soldiers dragging in a very broken Michelangelo.

"This one was a toughie," the soldier said.

"He kept throwing a fit and clawing hard at the Elite," the other said. They threw Michelangelo down next to Leo, who played his time of possum. Don and Raph slept, while Leo was wide awake. The soldiers left, leaving the room and latching the door shut.  
Leo shot up from his position with a hard cough. He swallowed the formed blood in his throat.

"Mikey?" he whispered.

"L-eo," Mikey said, his voice faint. Michelangelo had looked badly beaten on his head, it was split open and needed major stitching. His head looked to be the only thing that they aimed for, basically the upper side of his body.  
He had bruises that were black & blue on his shoulders.

"What'd they do?" Leo asked with a shiver, as he swallowed back more blood. That time was not the time.

Mikey didn't answer. Instead he curled into a tight ball on the cement floor like a stubborn young child. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey. Mikey's head injury was sevre, Leo didn't even know if Mikey's head was functioning the way it should be.  
He remebered the slurred speech Mikey had when he said Leo's name, which worried Leo.

Michelangelo and Leonardo fell asleep about twenty minutes later, heavy on thoughts and beaten almost down to a pulp.

"Master Saki, they are close but not yet broken. We thought Leonardo-san's death would break a good fraction of them but it-"

"It is because they are together, in one cell. Seperate them when Donatello has gone through his torture, so they will know that eachother is badly injured and will possibly not live in their condition, breaking them quicker. And throw Leonardo's body in the boiler room."

"And one more thing, Master. Donatello has not been-"

Saki interrupted his soldier again. "Make him slave in the building's camp rooms for a week. Put him on full-time labor."

"Yes Master Saki," and with new orders, the soldier left the room. Saki had laughed quietly to himself, the laugh echoing in the room.

The turtles then woke suddenly. A loud sound woke them, they jetted up out of their slumber and realized somebody was coming down the cell corridor. The door screeched open, Foot soldiers stepping in.  
"Get up turtle," the soldier demanded impatiently, pointing at Donatello. Donatello shot a worried glance at Raphael, as Raphael whispered to him, "Stay your strongest Don."

Don nodded and walked out the cell with the few soldiers out there waiting for him. He was led to a low floor, the basement, as he walked onto the elevator. He soon walked out, to see that the basement was about a dozen times to size of the original floor, and was very steep.  
Smoke filled the air with dust, making Donatello sneeze.

"Move along," the soldier demanded. Don did as he was told, walking down the steps of the basement rooms. Humans, Utroms, and aliens from distant planets were slaves in the building-camp.  
Don was taken to a cheap japanese styled building, throwing him at the entrance.

"You get started to work in ten minutes. Go," the soldier spat. Don stood up as he looked around the poorly built building. Two utrom slaves sat in a corner, silent. A few more alien slaves were jammed into the opposite corner, and about a dozen human slaves sat diagonal.  
He saw a human man, who was dressed in work clothes, that were ripped and shredded. His tie was half on him, sweat on his white undershirt.

"How-how did all of you people get taken _here_?" Don asked.

"We were taken randomly by soldiers, who forced us, telling us that their Master needed slaves," a girl said, standing up. She had ratty black hair and was slightly obese, but she looked to be asian underneath the ash and dust that covered her face.

"Don," he said.

"Cho," she responded.

"How long have you guys been here?"

A man in tore blue clothes, who was muscular and tan had answered. "Some of us have been here years, others months. My name is Khalil, I was here for about a year and three months."

"Did you ever think about escape?" Don asked.

"We are much too weak. And I do not believe my family back in Canada is looking for me any more. I came here on a company business trip." Just as that was said, soldiers came in and gripped Don's shoulder, pulling him out of the shack.  
"Come turtle. Your weekly labor begins now."

"Good luck Don," Cho called.

One Week Later

Don felt broken. He had burns running down his thighs, bruises coated his arms. He remebered being forced to challenge soldiers for fun, and the soldiers had beaten him for he was too weak to move.  
He had repeatedly gotten slapped, abused, and the unmentionable. He didn't even want to think about it.

He had been repeatedly tasered for fun by Hun, and nearly _crushed_. His breaths came slow. He hadn't eaten or drank a thing yet. He refused to talk to the humans any more; Khalil nor Cho.  
A soldier had grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the elevator again. When the elevator halted, he was then dragged back to his old cell.

His brothers were there, he thought. He was dropped and left in a damp, dark area. His brothers were there;sleeping. A plate of food was already left; still the average ham and cheese, thin slices obviously, with a moldy piece of bread.  
Don thankfully took a piece, the burns on his arms aching as he reached out and cringed in pain.

"Donnie?" Raph asked, sitting up from his laying position.

"R-_Raph_," Don got out.

"Here bro, drink some water. It's tap water, but atleast it's liquid," Raph said, holding out a cheap plastic cup of liquid. Don greedily gulped it down, still thirsty.

Raph sighed. "We gotta get out. Tonight," he whispered.

"I know," Don started to ramble. "Mikey has sevre burns all over his arms, you have dangerous chemicals in your bloodstream and Leo is just..."

"Donnie, we are gonna get out. Alive. But we have to outsmart them, somehow." Mikey then started to mumble in his sleep, which made Don chuckle for the first time in weeks. The sight on his younger brother smirking had made Raph smiled.  
After a quick mental brainstorm, Don had an _idea_.


	6. Madame Tsura's Purpose

All the brothers were asleep, soundly. Mikey had mumbled, Raph snored, Don breathed heavily, as Leo has always slept the quietest. Leo had always put his brother's first before him, he hoped it was always that way. His sickness had weakened him very much, his throat constantly tasted of blood. He rose his head up slowly, his migrain in his head worsening. He rested his plastron against the wall, sighing. He held back a cough, muffling it as best he could.

Leo knew without treatment he'd die soon. He knew that Master Splinter would obviously come for them, if he didn't that meant he was dead or held back on his mission with the Daimyo. Maybe he could sense if they were in any type of trouble.  
He had once before. Leo thought about reaching him with meditation. He painfully moved his legs into the lotus position. Just as he shut his eyes, a figure in the light hallway had shown. Somebody was outside. The person slowly opened the door.  
Leo fell back into his possum postion, shutting his eyes tight. He could hear multiple figures shuffling and breathing around him. He felt a grasp on his neck, he was being lifted into the air.

"I know you are alive Leonardo!" A voice yelled. Leo identified it as Saki. Still refusing to open his eyes and reveal he really wasn't dead, he sensed he was being pulled up closer to Saki's view.

"Fool, for me to think you were dead these few weeks." Saki slapped Leonardo in the face, hard. Leonardo knew that Saki could sense him being alive. He gave up and opened his eyes.  
Saki laughed. "Leonardo, you do think me an idiot."

"St-stay away," Leo said, trying to sound harsh. Saki pinned him to the wall against his plastron, moving his other hand to pin Leonardo's face to the side in a painful pose.

"You tell me to stay away Leonardo? No, in fact, my torture just began. I plan to hang you as of tomorrow, and then seperate your brothers to different slave camps across the universe."

"You-you can't, they...they couldn't...you can't..." Leo trailed off. He choked back a sob. He couldn't cry. He couldn't show Saki a sign he had given up, it would only let him win. Let him win the fact that he probably would, how he would kill them, and Leo couldn't lie to himself because he knew it was true.

Leonardo had lowered his head. He felt Saki's grasp grow harder on his face. Saki gritted his teeth. He felt so tempted to kill Leonardo now, by his own hand. Saki's face turned into a smile.

"I have a better idea," he said. "Elite, hand me one of your weapons," he demanded, holding his hand out as an Elit eninja came out and handed him one the sharpest.

"Hold him to the wall." Two foot pinned Leo's shoulders to the wall, Leonardo hadn't tried to stop him. Raph had been awoken by the noise, as he woke the elite stepped over to him and blocked any possible path he would use to help him get closer to his oldest brother.

"No!" Raph yelled. His yells woke up Mikey, who frantically shook Don awake. It was bound to be the end of Leo and the beginning of torture. They could all see it. Until more figures showed at the cell entrance.

"Halt!" The tallest figure yelled. He stepped into the light, it was the Daimyo. Behind him stood Master Splinter, who grimaced at the sight of Saki trying to kill his defenseless son.

"My sons, the Daimyo will take care of this," he said soothingly. Master Splinter turned to the Daimyo and held the warstaff, creating a blue orb of light and pausing the foot ninja and Saki. Leo removed the grip the Elite held, for they were frozen into place.

"You must go," he ordered. "The effects on the warstaff will not last for much longer. I shall summon us all back to your home," and with that said, a blue dome-like shield had encircled them, casting them into the water.  
They rubbed their eyes at the bright sight of their lair. The Daimyo stood with his soldiers around him, bowing to Master Splinter.

"Thank you, friend Daimyo."

"Any time, Splinter-san," he responded. With a raise of the staff once-more he was gone. "My sons," Master Splinter said worriedly. "What has happened? You need much aid," he whispered.

"Long story sensei, but we need to help Leo. He is worse then before, much worse," Raph said rushed, as he let Leonardo on the couch.

"I'll go get the bandages, and the med," Don said, limping toward the lab.

"You will not Donatello. You must rest with your brothers. I will call Ms. O'neill, and get the aid. I beg of you to do nothing more than to rest." Master Splinter walked down to the couch next to Leonardo. He felt his son's forehead, he could compare it to touching a stove.  
Donatello rested himself on the armchair, breathing heavily and looking around the lair. It was much to good to be true. Leonardo slept soundly on the couch, Raph moved in an empty space on the couch next to Leo, his head ducking down in his tired position.

"Raphie?" Don asked. He recieved no answer. Donatello knew he got the least amount of injuries, compared to Leo's chest stab, Mikey's burns, and a heavily drugged Raph. You could say Donatello got out easy, he had to lift heavy weighted objects for 16 hours a day, and got fed more than he did in the cell. He also had Cho and Khalil to talk to; then he remebered. He would have to free the slaves in that place. But did they want to be saved? Of course, somewhere they did. It was complicated, but for many it would be an easy decision. Khalil said there was no place in the outside world for him. But the abuse there was...horrible.

Don shuddered at the thought of being whipped as he was repeatedly punched and kicked by the soldiers. He then decided. He would heal, then they could free the slaves. Don shook he head. What was he doing? He should be doing what master Splinter told him to do: rest.  
Don hesitated as he pulled back from his head falling on his shoulders, wheras he knew he could quickly fall asleep. Master Splinter then walked into the room, too much medical aid to carry.

Don walked over to his sensei and helped him put the aid on the coffee table, spreading each tool out individually. He first looked at his older brother, starting with the thermonitor. He took his brother's temperture while Splinter took care of Michelangelo, wrapping the bandages around his burns.  
The elevator shaft starts to move, Don almost jumped as it came to a halt. Why was he so sensitive to the slightest movements? The elevator doors quickly slid open, April and Casey coming in.

"Donnie!" April squealed as she threw her arms around him. "What happened Master Splinter?" Casey asked.

"It is, Mr Jones, a very long story," Splinter said with a sigh. "Ms. O'neil, we need you to look at Raphael. We believe dangerous drugs had entered his bloodflow."

"Gotcha sensei," she said hurriedly. She pulled up a needle as Raph woke.

"No! No...No more drugs! Please!" Raph begged.

"Raph - i'm just taking a bloodtest. Please calm down," she pleaded. It confused her for a moment. She cleaned off the area she was going to stick the needle in; when he saw about a few dozen other marks, about the size of a similar needle tip.  
Raph cringed as she put it in his arm. He jumped after she took it out, evading a chance of this being a dream and he was in Room Thirteen again, another needle to be shoved in his skin.

"Hey Casey, could ya get me an extremely cold wet towel?" Don asked, still observing Leo.

"Sure Don," Casey said.

"What's his temp, Donnie?" April asked.

Don sighed worriedly. "It's 106.2. It's way too high...it was originally 101.3. Being there...it just made it quadriple as worse."

"Don, if he were human we would have to take him to the hospital. Is there anything I can get for you? From the drugstore maybe?"

"Yes, pick up some more antibiotics. Um, let me think. Ah, some Zovirax, Videx, Minocin, and peptobismol. Oh, and a lot of tylenol."

"I...i'll write it down."

Don rested his head down just for a second. Before he knew it his eyes shut and stayed shut like glue. Splinter turned around and smiled as he saw Donatello peacefully resting. He helped Donatello half sleep-walk to a small futon sitting next to the armchair.  
Splinter had finished with Michelangelo, who suffered injuries that were far worse then what they seemed. He had split open his head, Splinter had sown the stitches in. He had temporary burns on his arms and legs, which were wrapped tightly with bandages. His one rib was broken. Splinter wondered if his sons suffered mental damage.  
He disreguarded the thought, moving to put Raphael in bandages.

It looks like the worst Raph had suffered was an area on his arm and leg, which also needed stitches. His ankles and wrists were broken, bound to be in casts for about a month. Raphael turned over with a moan, which Splinter stopped worried that he would pull his stitching.  
Leo had then let out a whimper.

"My son?" Splinter asked. Leo's eyes fluttered opened, as he put a hand over his face. Splinter thought it was the lighting; it was pretty bright. He dimmed the lights down, and Leo took his hand from his eyes.  
Splinter rested his hand on his oldest son's cheek, hot though, soothing. Leo had tried to move his mouth, he was trying to speak.

"You cannot talk, my son?" Leo shook his head, looking at Splinter like a madman. He evaded away from him, sinking himself deeper into the couch. He was afraid of Splinter.

"Oh, my son, what have they done to you?" Splinter asked.

0O0O0O0O0O0o0O

Donatello woke up with a jerk of his head. He rubbed his temples as he picked himself up, and twisted his body around to see if his brothers were doing any activity. Only, Don rested on the couch. Wasn't Leo resting here next to Raph? He thought.  
Casey sat at the kitchen table with April, half awake and gulping down some coffee.

"Where are they?" Don asked.

"Don't worry Donnie. We put them in their rooms-we couldn't put you in yours, your room was flooded with papers and experiements."

Don let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you April. Did you give them the-"

"Don, don't worry. We gave them some of the medicine. I think you need some too." Casey let out a warm breath as he rested his head on his shoulder. April rubbed his back soothingly.

"They'll be alright, Case," she whispered.

"Yeah I know. Think I should call Nicole ova or somethin'? It's probably the best if she stays home I think."

"I think you should leave her be. She has school today anyway." Casey knew Nicole was turning fifteen in three months and could take care of herself. She had for a good few years of her life.  
A soft moan came from Raphael's room. April got up and searched the med cabinet, grabbing two canisters of antibiotics and tylenol.

"Rest up Don. We all got this," she said, passing Don and rubbing his forehead. She went into Raph's room with Casey behind her. Don shut his eyes.

It was going to be a long month.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O

A Month Later

Michelangelo had fully recovered, the burns on his arms fading away as if they never happened. He stitched head started to close up, his fun-loving attitude not yet back. It wasn't back because they all had one thing on their minds: Leo hadn't barely started recovery.  
His sickness had gotten better. He seemt to refuse to speak, and he hadn't even gotten up to walk. Raphael had recovered smoothly, April and Don managed to get the dangerous chemicals and drugs out of his bloodstream, which had shaken his anti-social problems from the drug. Raphael also clung to Michelangelo and Donatello more, for reasons because he was worried about his older brother and his ongoing new problems. They had gone to the farmhouse; the city had tired them out. The farmhouse was peaceful compared to the city, the air cleaner and the nightsky bdarker and filled with more stars than an average NYC sky line.

It was nighttime, Mikey, Don, and Raph sat on top of the barnhouse, searching the sky for no reason at all but relaxation. It was warm outside, approximately about 70 degrees. A shuffle in the bushes caught one turtles attention, as he jerked his head around to the noise.

"Hey guys, what was that?" Michelangelo asked.

"Ssh, I don't know," Donatello said, running behind the chimney. Donatello motioned his hands for Raphael and Michelangelo to come behind the chimney too, as they obeyed but slightly peeked their heads out of the sides of the chimeny.  
A figure came out; not very tall and shoulder-length hair. A slim figure, it looked to be a woman. The woman came closer to the chimney, revealing herself on the dim-lights haning on the barnhouse.

"Psst. Guy's it's me," she whispered. It was Nicole.

"Nicole, what are you doing in the woods?" Raphael asked.

"I heard something, I need you guys to help me." They listened and jumped down from the roof, landing next to her. They followed her into the woods.

"Nicole what is-" Don asked, getting cut off.

"Shh. I heard muttering from over here the night before. I heard it again today an-"

"You heard noises? Why couldn't we hear them?"

"I...I don't know!" She said loudly. Then as they passed a thick hollow tree, the moonlight shined down on a small man-made firewood, an elderly woman sat trying to lit one to make comfort.

"Hello?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, you really shoul-"

"Come closer child," the elderly woman asked. The woman was dressed like a 17th century gypsy, orange cloth over her dark purple skirts. Bells hung down from her skirt, she wore a tight white blouse with a purple coat over it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.  
Nicole inched closer, and she couldn't take her gaze off the elderly woman who's amber eyes shone in the firelight.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Madame Tsura Vadoma," the old woman whispered, her hands encircling the firepit. "Shh, my child. Bring your friends down," Tsura whispered. Raphael and Michelangelo stepped down near the firepit. Don hesitated until Raph motioned him closer.

"You three warriors are troubled. Sit," she asked.

"How do you know we are warriors?" Raphael asked.

"Thou's weapons," she said was a chuckle. She pointed to Raph's sais and Mikey's nunchucks.

"How do you know we are troubled?" Mikey asked.

"I can feel the tenseness that surronds all three of thou. An uncomforting feeling."

"What are you?" Don asked angrily. Madame Tsura Vadoma stood up, her face serious and hers eyes burning like the fire. "I travel to say future. But be warned, only five things. A regret comes with each truth.  
I promise you, warrior Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Nicole Jones, when it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened.  
But you do not get to decide what to ask. A prediction of fate, life, tragedy, preventable misfortunes, and secret weakness's." Tsura gave no time for anybody to talk. She came over to Raphael, who was stiffened on his back.

"Raphael Hamato," she said, her hands over his head. She shut her eyes as she made her first prediction. Raph was mentally brought into his future.

He saw a turtle; old and with a red bandana. It was him, as on older turtle. Tsura stood beside him. The elderly Raphael was on his deathbed, he laid down on the bed on the side of the room. He didn't even know where he was, he guessed it was the farmhouse.  
"You shall die of old age, Raphael." Tsura said. She clapped her hands as they went into a different estate of his life.

A very healthy, younger Raphael showed up, about the age of thirty. It showed an older April and Casey, about thirty-five years of age. They held a child, human, with warm faces on them.  
"Your friends will have a child together, about fifteen years from the present," Tsura said with a loving smile as she looked at the baby.

Raph and Tsura then went to another life moment of Raphael. They were standing in a graveyard.  
"Where are we?" Raph asked. Tsura pointed to a thin thick gravestone, one that had Master Splinter's name on it. "This is thirty years into the future from the present." Raph saw his brothers solemnly sobbing at his grave, the sky gray and drizzle falling.  
"Please," Raph whispered. "No more."

"So be it," Tsura said. Raph and her were brought back to the campfire.

"Raphie!" Mikey said. "What did you see bro?"

"Death," Raph whispered. "Please Madame Tsura. No more."

"Alright, youthful one."

Nicole was eager to know her future. She wanted to see how her life had turned out, but she patiently waited. Raph didn't want his brother's to see the hard future ahead.

"Madame Tsura," Raph asked. "I want to know just one thing."

"Anything child."

"Will Leo survive?"

* * *

**Alright; I admit it. I got writer's block on Don's plan. Next chap is coming up soon!**


	7. The Long Awakening

**Thank you for R&R**

**Puldoh - Hmmm, how'd you know? I put some of that in this Chapter, sure your not stalking? :)**

**Thank you Who, TurtleChic, Puldoh, Teddy, Morfanerina, Artychick7, and AangandKatarfan for the reviews!**

"Curiosity killed the cat, Raphael. If you wish to know how your brother will die, then you must prevent all thou will face in future time," Tsura said.

"What? I m-"

"I will go now child. I am needed back at home," she said, and with that said, she took a purple powder from her brown deerskin bag to her side and threw it in the air, and disappeared. The fire had went out, leaving the three brothers and human girlconfused. "That was strange," Mikey said, getting up from the cold ground and dusting the dirt off. Mikey recieved no answer to his comment; he almost never did anyway after making one. Raphael looked worried as he stared down into the ashed fire pit. For several moments, he pondered hard on what Tsura had said to them. The words, 'Then you must prevent what thou will face in future time,' replayed over and over again in his head.

"Co'mon Raph, lets go. Everyone is probably wondering where we are," Don said. Raph listened and stood up, as they went toward the direction of the farmhouse.

"So, where were you guys?" April asked.

"Just wandering the woods," Mikey answered.

"How's Leo?" Don asked, cutting into the conversation. April shot a worried glance at the critical Leonardo. Leonardo had not yet waken up; there was even a few incidents when he wasn't breathing. April had felt horrible from keeping that from them, but she felt worse to be giving Leonardo constant medicine and drugs for him not to feel any of the pain he had endured while being held with his brothers in that prison. Leonardo's illness showed small recovery, but Splinter had always said that the smallest things can show the biggest recoveries. April finally had understood it. She sighed at her rambly thoughts.

"Same," she muttered.

"Did you give him his medicine?"

"Yeah Donnie, but it doesn't help him much else. I'm afraid giving him a little more medicine might result in an overdose." Don nodded sadly. Leo no longer laid on the couch. Splinter had set up a comfy room for him to share with Donatello, that he once shared with Michelangelo. Michelangelo moved in with Raphael, Raphael understanding the new terms, even though he didn't particularly like it. It was also the warmest room in the house on cold nights, and the coolest on hot summer nights. Don glanced at the healing burns on Michelangelo; the burns were almost faded, but small redish outlines still sat on the areas. Raphael made a full recovery, except for a broken ankle that had been there for about a week and a broken wrist; which still had bandages around it. They also had got the dangerous chemicals and drugs out of his bloodstream, thanks to April. Donatello felt like he could never thank her enough, one of the two humans they could fully trust.

Donatello got up to go to bed. "Good night guys," he mumbled tiredly. He walked up the steps into his room with Leonardo, glancing at Leo as he stumbled in and fell lazily on his bed. Leonardo's chest was tightly wrapped with bandages, his two arms and legs broken. Donatello admitted he heard Leo's breath silence while he looked at him. He jumped up from the covers and took Leo's pulse, putting his head on his chest. His pulse was normal. His breathing was fine. He thought he just needs to be more cautious.

Don retired back to his bed and rested his head on his pillow. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Don woke the next morning to heavy rain and thunder outside, winds gusting against the window. The house creaked as each wind passed. Don saw Leo was still in his unconscious form, but he was facing a different direction. That meant-  
it was a sign.

Leo would wake soon. Don felt a rush of contained excitment went up his spine. Leo would live. He knew he made a big deal out of Leonardo's turn position, but when this was your brother you would feel this in such a way.  
Don had the excitment to tell everyone as he went downstairs, but he knew they would tell him he was being overdramatic about a small movement. Maybe somebody had moved Leonardo, like Raphael or Splinter That made Donatello's feeling evaporate a tad, but he still had a thick thread of hope left for him.

Don walked down the steps into the kitchen, Mikey was watching the news along with Splinter.

"Where is everyone?" Don asked.

"Raphael, Nicole, Ms. O'Neil, and Mr. Jones are getting the objects that can make dangerous debree," Splinter answered. Don nodded as he sat on the couch.

"How's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"He-he moved to the side a bit. I think that's a good recovery sign."

"Awha-hek," Mikey said, his words slurred like a drunken man as he said it, his facial expression confused.

"Uh-Oh, That's not good," Don said, examining Mikey. "Mikey, do you feel dizzy?" Mikey twitched as he answered by nodding his head.

"I'll go get my medical kit. I think it might be your head injury," Don said rushing out into the bathroom.

"Donatello!" Splinter called. "Coming sensei!" Don ran into the room with his medical kit half opened, medical tools tumbling out. Donatello cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong sensei?" Splinter was next over Michelangelo, supporting him by his plastron. Michelangelo's eyes were shut closed, moaning quietly.

"He's having a seizure!" Don yelled, placing Michelangelo on the couch. His hands flailed as he was being placed on the couch.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked. "What happened?"

"You had a Seizure," Don answered. Michelangelo's seizure had fitted Donatello's diagnostic. Just after the incident, Raphael and Casey opened the door. Raphael froze as he saw a pale Michelangelo.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mike just had a seizure," Don said worriedly.

"Seizure? You mean he-"

"Yep," Don cut in. He didn't want Michelangelo to feel uncomfortable. Right now, that was the last thing he needed, let alone Raphael raising his voice at him. What caught all of their attention was a moan upstairs. Naturally, everyone then went upstairs.  
The math was - everyone but a recovering Leonardo were downstairs, so who else but Leo could've made that noise?

"Leo?" Don asked as they came in. Leo sat up on his bed, his face miserable and pale. But his sickness and injuries had all been expertly hidden when the sight of his brothers brought a smile to his face. Raphael had rested Leonardo's head back down on the pillow.

"Hey bro, nice to see your awake," Raph said warmly. Mikey usually would've made a smart comment, but a tear came to Mikey's eye instead. Splinter smiled fondly of his oldest's sons hard recovery, but he made it. Leonardo always made it. Just to make sure Mikey didn't face any more effects on an oncoming seisure, he stayed close to his youngest brother's side while comforting Leonardo.

"How are you, my son?"

"I-I'm alright, sensei," Leo stuttered, a hint of hidden pain in his voice. His voice was dry and raspy, obviously from not drinking much liquid. His face was a pale, light green colour. His eyes dull gray instead of blue.

"I'll go get some water," April offered, working her way into the kitchen.

"You guys want some breakfast? I'll make some waffle or pancakes," Nicole then said. She knew it was ten in the morning, but none of them had eaten yet.

"Yes Nicole. But please make something soft to eat for Leonardo," Splinter ordered. Leo almost blushed at the comment. If it was one thing he hated, it was being treated like a child.

Don put a wet rag on Leonardo's head, to cool down his high temperture. Leonardo hacked hard, he would've gotten sick to his stomach if he'd even eat anything. He cringed at the thought of food. He still had pondered what had happened, how they got out of the Shredder's building to freedom. But he wasn't going to be curious. He felt as if then his brother's expected him to say something. Instead he was much too weak to chat. His breaths then came out too fast or too slow, he noticed he couldn't contain them as much as he once could.

**Short Chap. I've been busy lately, with the studying and all. More is coming :)**


End file.
